Mi vida con vos
by Chrono Sama
Summary: Ellos llevan recien una vida de casados, peleas, celos, discusiónes todo lo que puede verse en un matrimonio. Cap Nº1 "Te quiero así" YumiHina.
1. Mi último día

**Mi vida con vos**

Bueno ¡¡HOLA!! ¿Como andan?, espero que estén bien (^v^). Acá el segundo Cap de "Mi vida con vos".

Verán la despedida de soltero de Ayasegawa Yumichika ¿Qué hizo en su último día?, los problemas, las malditas tentaciones entre otras cosas más que tuvo que soportar este lindo Shinigami!!

Pasen lean, esperamos que sea de su agrado y dejen algún comentario.

**Cap Nº 2**

**Mi último día**

Yumichika Ayasegawa salía de su habitación cargando sobre su cuello una toalla húmeda.

Se llevo el pelo hacía tras con ambas manos y vago en sus pensamientos. Su mente era un océano de recuerdos de su infancia y algunas batallas que lidio con shinigamis. Hinamori Momo golpeó apenas la cabeza del muchacho haciéndolo despertar.

Él la observo un rato sin reaccionar completamente, sentía como si estuviera con un extraño. Ignoro a la mujer y volvió a lo anterior; pero esta vez el golpe fue más fuerte recibiéndolo en su hermosa y cuidada frente.

- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES?! - pregunto muy molesto acariciando apenas su frente.

- ¡Te golpee porque no me estas escuchando Yumi! -respondió Hinamori.

- Con lo interesante que dices.... -dijo en tono sarcasmo -Haber...¿Qué era lo que decías?

- Es que he querido saber algo..... -Junto sus dedos índices haciéndolos chocar ligeramente varias veces.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?.... -Miro con atención los actos de Momo.

- Yumi, etto.....¿Me contarías qué hiciste en tu despedida de soltero?

- _¿Se volvió loca?, no pienso contarle lo que hice esa noche_ ¿Para qué quieres que te cuente lo que hice?

- La observaba fijamente, atento a cada gesto palabra o movimiento que hacía ella.

- Quiero saberlo Yumi, ¿Me lo dirías...Onegai? - Coloco su pequeña mano en la suya, apretándola fuerte con sus pequeños dedos.

Yumichika dudo, no estaba seguro si deseaba contárselo ¿Qué ocurriría si se enojaba por algo?, tendría que soportarla verla enojada o triste. Pero pronto se despertó la intriga en él también, ¿Qué pudo haber hecho ella?; se acordó que aquel día que Matsumoto con las demás tenientes le prepararían la despedida a ella.

Trago saliva, -_Matsumoto le tendria la fiesta_- gotas de sudor resbalaron por su sien. Sabiendo como era

Rangiku miles de pensamientos se apoderaron de su mente _Sabiendo que a esa le encanta las bebidas y las fiestas que incluyan "hombres" y aun más si se quitan la ropa_.

Yumichika puso sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazo sus dedos con ambas manos y apoyo sus labios en ellos.

Momo lo observo atentamente, esperando que este le comenzara a contar.

- Hinamori...te lo contare pero....

- ¿Pero?

- Cuéntame tu primero como te ha ido....

- _¿Qué le cuente?, ¡¡pero si yo te lo pedí primero!! No se vale, no acepto_ ¡NO! ¡YO TE LO PEDI PRIMERO!

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡CUENTAME MOMO VAMOS!! ¡No te comportes como una niña!

Hinamori frunció el seño enojada, aquellas palabras la ofendieron demasiado, ella ya no era una niña; en todo caso él también se estaba comportando como un niño por hacerle tal berrinche de no querer contarle.

- Cuénteme.... - Rápido comprendió que Momo ya estaba enfadada. Reconocía rápidamente su enojo cuando se refería a él con respetó.

- ¡¡Eres tan inmadura!! -Se cruzo de brazos he hizo un puchero, luego se dejó recostar sobre la silla. - tendré que contarte, aunque no debería....si yo te lo estoy por contar es porque quiero ¿vale?

- _Si claro,....lo haces porque quieres saber que hice yo_- si Yumi...- le dio una falsa sonrisa.

- TSK.....

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**::::DÍA 23 de Octubre 2 días antes de la boda::::**

En un hermoso y fabuloso auto de color rojo sangre se estaciono frente al hotel donde vivía Yumichika. De el salieron varios sujetos vestidos de fiesta Ikkaku, Ichigo, Shunsui, Kira, Shuuhei y Ukitake.

El celular de Ayasegawa sonó. Él se paro de inmediato al escucharlo y acepto la comunicación.

- ¡¡POR FIN!! ¿Donde están?

- Estamos abajo, dale sal que te estamos esperando.

Corto la comunicación, tomo su billetera y aseguro la puerta con llave. Bajo por las escaleras casi corriendo mientras desprendía uno de sus botones cerca de su cuello.

- VALLA POR FIN LLEGARÓN -dijo Ayasegawa acercándose a todos ellos.

- Es que cierto idiota ....-dijo Madarame cerrando los parpados al mismo tiempo fue interrumpido por Kurosaki-

- ¡¡Yo no soy ningún idiota!!

- ¡¡A ti no te dije, pero si te haces cargo!!

- ¿Entonces a quien le dijiste? -pregunto Kira con los ojos bien abiertos.

- BAH! no importa....

Shunsui saco una botella de sake de su chaleco, destapó de el comenzando a beber.

- Oye, oye no ha comenzado la fiesta y ya estas tomando... -dijo Shuuhei.

- Esque....-bebio otro sorbo- estar tanto tiempo sin mi Nanao chan hace que beba....la extraño mucho...

- Entonces constantemente la estas extrañando. -agrego Ikkaku.

- ¡¡Bueno ya vamos!! -Yumichika subió al auto ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad. -¡¡VAMOS!!

- ¿Quien maneja? -pregunto Kira.

- Yo... -dijo Shunsui largando un asqueroso erupto en la cara a Kurosaki.

- ¡¡QUE ASCO!! -salió del auto donde estaba Ayasegawa- _ese hombre es un cerdo._

- ¡¡YO LO MATO!! -Kurosaki se iba arrojar al capitán pero fue detenido por Kira y Madarame rápido.

- ¡¡cálmate, cálmate!! Recuerda que estamos para pasarla bien, No para pelíar. -le dijo el rubio

Ichigo los quito a ambos hombres y subió directamente al auto junto a Yumichika.

- Que ese orangután no se siente a mi lado -agrego Kurosaki.

- Oh valla, si que se enojo. -dijo muy contento el capitán de las 8va división sin ofenderse por aquella agresión.

- _¿Quien no se enojaría?_ -pensó Shuuhei.

- Bien ya vamos....-ordeno Ukitake.

Todos subieron al auto, Ukitake sería el que lo manejaría. Cuando lo puso en marcha, se oyó un fuerte grito de un hombre pidiendo a gritos que lo esperen. Todos voltearon para reconocer al sujeto; era Renji, corrió lo más rápido que puso para alcanzar el auto.

- arranca, no lo esperes -dijo Ichigo molesto. -¡¡que se joda!!

Ignoraron a Kurosaki y esperaron al pelirojo. Al acercarse a él se apoyo al auto y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Llegue tarde ¿NO?

- ¡¡NO!! Sólo te parece -agrego Yumichika.

- Vamos entra -dijo Shuuhei

Renji abrió de la puerta, pero vio que ya no había mas espacio en ese auto para él.

- ¡¡hagan más espacio hombres!!

- ¡¡ya no hay más!! -grito Ikkaku.

- ¡¡POR FAVOR YA ME QUIERO IR!! -dijo Yumichika tirándose del cabello.

- Entonces tendrán que sentarse uno encima del otro para entrar.

Observaron a Ukitake sorprendidos, nadie querría viajar así de esa manera tan incomoda y molesta. Claro él decía eso porque tenia la ventaja de estar manejando, no tendría a nadie quien viaje a su regazo.

Finalmente luego de 30 minutos de discusión aceptaron viajar uno encima del otro.

Yumichika tuvo la suerte de viajar cómodo en el asiento del adelante, mientras los otros se golpeaban y pelíaban por el poco espacio que tenían.

Se desato una gran pelea cuando Kurosaki sintió una mano intrusa tocarle una de sus nalgas.

- Ya cálmense, así no vamos a llegar nunca -rogó Kira a los demás hombres que se comportaban como una fiera.

- ¡CUANDO SEPA QUIEN FUE ESE HIJO DE....-

- lo admito, fui yo -salieron de los labios del capitán Shunsui.

- HIJO DE..... -Intento golpearlo pero fue inútil, el poco espacio no dejaba darle una tremenda paliza.

- ¡¡KUROSAKI CALMATE!! SI SIGUES PELEANDO TE DEJAREMOS POR EN EL CAMINO!!

El cabeza de zanaoria gruño, miles de pequeñas venitas aparecieron en su sien. Obedeció y se quedo callado, no queria que lo dejarán en medio camino.

Durante el recorrido estaba siendo acompañado por música. Una música que lo hacía enloquecer aun más a Kurosaki.

- Fagrrrrltagrrrr mugrrrchooorrr??? (¿Falta mucho?) -pregunto Ichigo. _esa música de mierda_.

- Valla ese esta más borracho que yo....

En el momento que Shunsui agrego eso, él shinigami exploto. Ya no podía soportarlo más, empezó a moverse e intentar quitarse de encima a Kira para lograr romperle la cara y quitarle todos los diente.

Ukitake freno el auto directamente, salio de el y abrió la puerta de la atrás donde estaban todos.

Los hombres entendieron salieron de uno a uno hasta dejar a Ichigo solo.

- ¿Qué harán mierda?

Tomaron de las piernas de Kurosaki y lo arrojaron al piso. Subieron al auto rápidamente abandonando al cabezanaoria. Ya se lo habían advertido pero no le importo mucho.

Voltearón a ver que hacía, Ichigo solo los corrió por un rato pero luego se rindió y decidió volverse.

Continuaron su recorrido hasta llegar al lugar deseado. Un montón de personas estaban en la entrada de aquel boliche.

- WUAU!! - Shunsui vio a una hermosa mujer ingresar al lugar, un sonrojo e hilo de baba salio de su boca.

-¡¡entremos, entremos!!

Shunsui corrió rápidamente metiéndose entre la gente que estaba haciendo la fila. Los demás se pusieron a esperar a que todos entraran, no se abrían esperado tantas personas.

- ¡¡Maldita sea, cuanta gente!! -Yumichika se cruzó de brazos, ya estaba demasiado molesto. Tantos problemas y tanto viaje para ahora tener que hacer una tremenda cola. Ya estaba fuera de quicio.

Pasaron unos minutos y ellos ya estaban adentro. Mucha gente extraña se encontraron en el lugar, hombres robustos en su mayoría eran jóvenes y muchas mujeres hermosas con diminutos encajes de ropa.

- ¿Es esta la fiesta qué me prepararon?, yo me imagine otra cosa.

- Ya cálmate, primero esto...lo último es lo mejor -le dijo en el oído Shuuhei- no te imaginas lo que los chicos te prepararon.....jumjum -río malicioso y fue a la pista de baile.

**4:00 AM**

Alrededor de las 4:00 am, luego de bailar, beber descontroladamente y dejarse llevar por el deseo y la tentación, a ecepsión de Yumichika quien evito todo contacto con alguna bella muchacha, él sabía bien que no podría controlar sus impulsos.

Todos salieron del lugar, y fueron hacía el auto. Subierón a el y se fueron rumbo al departamento de Shunsui.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Momo....no se si quieres que continué....quizás no de....

- Cuéntame, quiero saber que sucede después....

El no sabía si seguir por miedo a que se enojara, finalmente largo un suspiro y continuo contando.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Entraron al departamento y se tiraron en el sofá. Shunsui tomó el teléfono y se mantuvo unos 5 minutos hablando.

- Oye Shunsui tráete unos tragos....- pidió Ukitake.

- jajaja, vale, vale ahora prepárense para lo que vendrá...

Al rato llego el capitán con unas 5 botellas de sake. Las puso sobre la mesa y de sentó sobre una silla.

Sono el timbre de la casa, corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Todos miraban con atención para ver de quien podría tratarse.

Abrió de la puerta, y allí ingresaron 7 hermosas mujeres cada una disfrazada de diferentes maneras.

Todos ellos ampliaron sus ojos, y festejaron por aquella "agradable visita".

Una de las mujeres, una hermosa mujer rubia de senos grande, cintura perfecta y trasero enorme se acerco a Yumichika sentándose en su regazo. Ella quito de su bolsillo un lápiz labial, abrió de el y mostró su contenido. Lo acerco al rostro de él para escribirlo; Ayasegawa sujeto la mano de la chica y la alejo.

- ¡No le hagas nada a mi hermoso rostro mujer!

Ella soltó una carcajada. Se levanto y empezó abrir lentamente más de su escote. Yumichika miró atentamente a la mujer sin perder la vista de esta.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- LO DEMÁS LO OLVIDE..... -Se levanto de la silla e ingreso al baño.

- ¡Yumi ven y termina! ¿Qué sucedió después? -Dijo la muchacha muy enojada.

- Para serte franco no lo recuerdo -Grito desde donde estaba.- cuanto me acuerde te lo diré.

- ¡Que mentiroso eres!

Yumichika desde el baño sonrió, fingió haberse olvidado de ello. Si ella sabría lo que sucedió después no lo perdonaría o peor aun lo mataría, así que decidió guardar silencio.

Salio del baño y abrazo a su esposa que quedo pensativa, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la invito a levantarse.

- ¿Me dirás lo que sucedió luego?....- pregunto Hinamori poniéndose de pie.

- Claro Momo.- Él le sonrío amarrándola de la cintura.

- Eso espero - ella rodio el cuello de él con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

- _Nunca lo haré_ -sus labios se curvaron haciendo una mueca -_Si llego a decirte que toque los senos de esa mujer me mataras._

Soltó una carcajada.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De nada, de nada, vamos a dormir.

- ¡¡Hai!! -Respondió con una dulce voz.

Ambos jóvenes subieron a la habitación y se recostaron. Yumichika al igual que Hinamori no podía pegar un ojo. Él shinigami estaba totalmente pensando si en contarle lo demás o no. Carraspeo para que ella lo escuchara y luego puso un brazo sobre su cintura.

- Bien ganaste...

- _¿Pero que hice? si no he hecho nada...._- lo miro confundida, no entendía lo que decía el shinigami.

- Esa noche, con esa mujer... toque sus senos ...además de besarla. -soltó un suspiro- pues fue culpa de la bebida....ja, te hace hacer cosas que uno realmente no quiere hacer.

Hinamori lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, pronto él se arrepintió de haberle contado lo demás.

- Yu-mi..... -salieron de los labios de Momo.

Ayasegawa esa noche tuvo que dormir en el sofá, con un horrible moretón en la cara.

**Fin**

Bueno fin de este cap, en el próximo ella tendrá que contar su testimonio, trate de hacer algo suave (n,n) pero bien espero que les guste saludos!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Mi vida con vos**

Este es un fic cómico de una pareja demasiado extraña. Contara la vida de recién casados de Yumichika con la teniente de la 5ta División, Hinamori Momo.

De seguro esta será la primera vez que verán un fic de ellos dos, así que como soy la primera (en español aclaro) llamare a esto **YUMIHINA**, ¿Se ven bien juntos, No? espero encontrar respuestas positivas xD. Espero que lo lea y se diviertan. Perdonen, recién empiezo con esto, no soy buena.

**Aviso**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo!! (n n)

Datos del fic:

**Titulo**: Mi vida con vos.

**Personajes**: Yumichika Ayasegawa y Hinamori Momo

**Género**: Romance/Comedia.

**Aclaración**: lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos (nvn)

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Cap Nº 1  
**

**Te quiero así**

Él ingreso a su casa y se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba cerca. Había tenido un día muy duro y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tomar un buen baño y descansar. Estaba completamente agotado, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar un dedo, dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a vagar en sus pensamientos. Recordó cuando era un shinigami y junto a Ikkaku hacían de las suyas, de la pequeña y molesta Yachiru y su inolvidable capitán Zaraki Kempachi. Ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no los veía, los extrañaba bastante.

Con sus pocas fuerzas se sentó y rasco un poco su sien. Miro hacía todos los rincones y vio algo extraño, había demasiado silencio. Se reincorporo y camino hasta la cocina, esperando ver a su esposa, asomo su rostro y no la encontró.

-¿Donde se abra metido?- de repente su estomago se quejo del hambre, él gruño y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para así encontrarla.

Ahí estaba ella, durmiendo con solo su ropa interior y apenas cubierta hasta las rodillas con las sabanas.

Ayasegawa miro su reloj era demasiado tarde, ya tendría que estar despierta, es más ya tendría que estar su comida preparada.

Se desarreglo un poco la corbata que lo estaba ahorcando y dio unos ligeros pasos acercándose a la cama. Inclino un poco su cuerpo hasta estar unos pocos centímetros de la oreja de ella.

- ¡¡¡BUENAS TARDES!!! .

Le grito con todas sus fuerzas a Hinamori. Ella pego un salto del susto llevando sus manos a los oídos.

Volteo a verlo. Yumichika la observaba muy serio, sus ojos se mostraban furiosos y cansados, claramente se podría notar el maquillaje que se puso bajo ellos para ocultar las ojeras. Momo solo se sonrojo un poco y cubrió rápidamente su cuerpo con las sabanas.

- ¡¡Levántate y hazme algo de comer por favor!!- desabrocho algunos botones de su molesta camisa.

- ¡¡S--s- si!! - Momo obedeció la petición de su marido y se comenzó a vestir rápidamente. Se coloco un vestido blanco que dejaban ver sus hombros y unos simples zapatos de color marrón.

- Momo - Él la llamo, esta rápidamente lo miro - alcánzame una camisa, mi pantalón cómodo que me he comprado ayer y unos boxer que me quiero ir a bañar.

- ¡¡Claro!! -ella asistió y fue hasta su armario. Busco todo lo que Yumichika le había pedido.

Agarro la ropa y se los dio con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. -Toma.

Ayasegawa se mantuvo serio e ignoro aquel dulce gesto de su mujer, realmente estaba muy molesto. Tomó la ropa algo brusco y camino hacía el baño.

- _¿Le abra ocurrido algo malo?_ -Ella bajo la mirada, estaba preocupada por lo que le podría estar pasando a su marido. Ajusto con una cinta su cabello y fue hasta la cocina donde se propuso a preparar la comida. -¿Qué le puedo hacer de comer?- se detuvo a pensar. -Ah!- abrió la palma de su mano y con la otra la golpeo - le preparare arroz con carne frita -

Justo se oyó un fuerte grito, proveniente de Yumichika. Hinamori corrió rápidamente hasta el baño y golpeo la puerta varias veces. Intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡¡¿Yumichika qué te paso?!!- Su respiración se agito, ya estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. -Yumi...-

El shinigami la interrumpió.

- Nada Momo, es solo que esta agua esta para pelar chanchos!!!- Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con

Hinamori, que estaba con sus manos en el pecho. -Esperare a que enfríe un poco el agua....- la hizo a un lado y tomó una toalla que estaba sobre la cama, luego la amarro a su cintura.

- ¿Qué me hiciste de comer? -

Hinamori se puso de color blanco al escucharlo, ¿Qué le podría decir?, si ni siquiera sabía bien que prepararle.

- Etto...te estoy preparando algo rico amor.-

- Vale....-

Hinamori le dio una tierna y dulce sonrisa, gesto que Ayasegawa respondió con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Te paso algo en el trabajo? - Se acerco más a él para abrazarlo fuerte.

- Pues he discutido en el trabajo con un imbécil, y para peor nos dieron el doble de trabajo.

- ¿Por eso llegaste más tarde no?...-

- Si, Momo ¿Qué no estas escuchando que me dieron más horas? -

- ¡¡Lo siento!! -

Ella dejo de abrazarlo y se alejo de él unos pasos. -Preparare tu comida- Salio de la habitación y nuevamente y fue a la cocina.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos la comida ya estaba terminada. Ordeno la mesa y coloco sobre un plato el arroz con los trozos de carne fritada.

- ¡¡Yumi la comida esta servida!!-

Ayasegawa que ya había terminado de bañarse hoyo a su esposa y bajo. Sintió el olor a carne frita y fue lentamente hasta el living el estaba hambriento. Se sentó en una silla, tomo el tenedor y cuchillo y corto la carne. -parece estar rico- llevó el pedazo de carne a la boca y lo empezó a probar.

De repente sus ojos se agrandaron y no pudo evitar escupir la comida bajo la mesa.

- ¡¡Momo esto es un asco!! -

- Yumi me he esforzado mucho para que desperdicies mi comida!! -

- Pues parece que no te esforzaste mucho -

- ¡¡Eres malo!! -

- ¡¡Tu eres mala en la comida!! empezare a ir a otra parte porque si tengo que comer tu comida espantosa se que me moriré de una intoxicación!! ¡¡Es malo que un hermoso como yo coma porquerías!!

- Hazlo a mi no me molesta, yo no te cocinare más nada ¿Me oíste?-.

Hinamori se levanto de la mesa y se alejo de allí, subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación cerrando con un fuerte puertazo.

Yumichika soltó una sonrisa _-que inmadura que es-_, pero luego fue borrada con suma facilidad, al pensar que hirió los sentimientos de Momo, es que lo había hecho en verdad.

Recogió el resto de comida que había escupido y lo tiro a la basura.- _¿Ahora que haré con esto?-_. Miro su plato que estaba lleno y lo tomó con ambas manos _-Se lo daré al perro...- _pensó. _-Un momento, yo no quiero que muera Shirou...-_ (N/A: Así se llama el perro de Yumichika y Hinamori xD) _-Bueno, lo dejare ahí yo ni loco pienso comer esto-_

Guardo el plato en la heladera, y saco de el una jarra de leche fría. No tuvo ganas de servirlo en un vaso, que bebió directamente desde ella hasta no dejar nada.

Dejo la jarra sobre la mesa y camino hasta su cuarto. Dio un ligero golpe.

- Momo chan....estas despierta? -

Ella no contesto, él ingreso al cuarto y vio a Hinamori tendida en la cama cubierta por una sabana. Carraspeo un poco y se sentó a la cama.

- Momo....-

Siguió sin contestar, las palabras de su esposo la hirieron. Él acaricio el hombro de Hinamori y se fue recostando en la cama. Ella quito la mano de él de manera brusca y se alejo un poco. Ayasegawa sonrió para sus adentros y nuevamente puso su mano pero esta vez sobre su estomago, jalo de su pequeño cuerpo femenino hasta tenerla bien cerca de él.

- Me perdonas, no eres muy buena para la comida pero....- Le susurro al oído. -supongo que eres buena para el....-

- ¿Supones? - Rápidamente se sentó y voltio a verlo muy enojada.

- Lo eres, lo eres quise decir.-

- Etto... ¿Pero en qué? - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por completo a sentir una humedad sobre su oreja. -Yumi....-

- ¿Me entiendes, no?- Hizo una sonrisa maliciosa y miro fijamente los ojos de Momo.

- Si - Le devolvió una picara sonrisa, que hacia ver tan inocente en ella.

Finalmente ambos juntaron sus labios y se dejaron llevar por el deseo y la pasión.

Yumichika beso cada rincón de ella sin deja ni un lugar libre, se olvido del cansancio y de todo aquello que le paso en el día.

Luego de unas horas Yumichika se despertó por un golpe fuerte que recibió de Momo pero su intención no era golpearlo. Tomó rápidamente un espejo que estaba sobre la mesita de luz y miro su rostro en el, observando que no valla a tener nada en su hermoso rostro varonil.

_- Además de mala cocinera, de ser mala en la cama eres mala durmiendo Momo...._

Acaricio el lugar donde recibió el golpe por unos segundos y luego se recostó de nuevo pasando un brazo sobre la cintura de ella.

_- De todas formas te quiero así, niña-_

Beso sus labios y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente.

**Fin**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Bueno aquí termino mi Fic ¡¡primero en hacer sobre esta pareja!! ahora se llamara a esta unión rara **YUMIHINA** xD. Espero que lo lean y que les guste (*v*) dejen REVIEW (ToT) please!!!!


End file.
